


The Question

by Jjmjjktth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Butterfly Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peacock Gabriel Agreste, Salt, blind!Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjmjjktth/pseuds/Jjmjjktth
Summary: What if the main hero was blind? What if Marinette actually had a mentor? What if there is an accident? What if she's alone? What if she's not?This is the story of Marinette's journey of becoming a hero despite her impairments, becoming the greatest guardian of all time, gets adopted(?) by a rockstar, and ultimately is an icon for those her age and not.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix (PV), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Kudos: 49





	1. Intro: The Question

**Author's Note:**

> first fic! crossposted on my tumblr @jjmjjktth

If one were to look into the window of the Dupain-Cheng family home on this very evening, they would witness an odd sight. No one was home. Typically on a Friday evening the scene would be of a daughter and father furiously battling in a game of riddles or sitting at the kitchen counter to accompany a mother as she made dinner for the family of three. However, the typical laughter and joy that usually resided in the floors above the bakery was eerily silent.

Across the city of Paris, in a greenhouse filled with strange ruins carved along the walls, A girl (she looks about 13) cries out in anguish. Alone. Alone. Alone is all she could think. She was now the last of her family line, she had to cry but not without protection. She could not fail the city she had sworn to protect, she would not let her emotions manifest into a physical form and reign terror on her city; so she had pulled out the horse miraculous and teleported to her sanctuary. The ruins would keep the amoks away.

Fluttering a few feet away, two fairy (or maybe sprite) like creatures and about a hundred butterflys watched over the girl. Humming in silence support for their friend. Only coming closer when given permission, startling a traumatized blind girl would just make things worse. That’s when the question came, the question that broke the little fairy’s pure heart.

“Nooroo?” The girl's shaking words only made her despair even more evident.

“Yes, miss Marinette?“ Nooroo responded with a soothing voice. Marinette hiccuped. With a timid voice the teen asked,

“What did my parents look like?“


	2. Chapter 1: "Out of the way, Dupain-Cheng"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the story!  
> just over 400 words.

Beep….BEep….BEEp….BEEP….”MARINETTE!!!”

That was what it took for on e Marinette Dupain-Cheng on three hours of sleep to wake up in time for her “Chineese lessons” with Mr. Wang. Chinese lessons…. Marinette giggled, Wang Fu is what’s known as the Grand Guardian of the Miraculous. While they did practice Chinese, their main purpose for the lessons was to train Marinette to become the successor of his title.

She sat up. Master Fu said there was something important to cover today. As the teen rose from under her covers once again, she realised her mother had lain out a dress today rather than her typical blazer-jeggings combo. She felt for the stitching at the edge of the hem, it was her favorite knitted sweater dress. The material was soft and stretchy for maximum comfort and the color was described as the feeling of hot chocolate on a fall afternoon. I should thank Maman later, she knew I had to get up early today. Her morning routine was shorter by fifteen minutes thanks to her mother, Sabine Cheng, therefore she actually had time to eat a decent breakfast that morning.

“Careful!” Maman called out. “We moved the couch a bit, let me show you where it is.”

“Thanks Maman! But I have to hurry. Remember, Mr. Wang said he wanted to start a bit early today.”

“Don’t forget your cane like last time.” It sounded, on the surface, like a scolding remark, however, Marinette easily recognnised an undercurrent of amusement in her mother’s voice.

“Yes, Maman.” She chuckled.

“Have fun!” And with her favorite cane, it had a butterflies carved all over it, she left for Master Fu’s massage parlor.

“Welcome! Marinette, quick. Come here.” Master Fu waited for me to approach, staying silent. The lack of sound forcing me to rely on the strong aura of protection that always surrounds Master Fu as a true turtle. He is not alone. The strong aura next to him, inspiration? Confidence?

“Marinette, this is Nooroo, the kwami of transmission and inspiration. You are now his weilder.” The rest of the lesson is spent becoming acquainted with Nooroo and his abilities.

As i lef for school with Nooroo, the day began to feel…. odd. Tapping up the stairs was easier today thanks to Nooroo warning me about the last step from his hiding spot in my pigtail. Making my way down the hall feeling the numbers for Ms. Bustier’s classroom was when she happened. Chloé Bourgeois. The daughter of the Mayor and resident pain in the neck. Chloé rammed into Mari’s shoulder.

“Out of the way, Dupain-Cheng.” was all the “queen” said, however, that is not what had shocked her the most. How did she not notice. She’d known Chloé for years! Without a doubt, Chloé “brat” Bourgeois was a true bee weilder!


End file.
